Brimstone And Treacle, Part 1 (Song)
"Brimstone And Treacle, Part 1" is a song from Walt Disney's stage musical Mary Poppins. '' It is sung by the villain, Miss Andrew, as she explains her view of rearing children. Summary Miss Andrew has arrived at the Banks' residence with lightning and thunder, and immediately complains about herself and the house. She gets disappointed of George's manners (she raised him) but then notices the children, who run downstairs in fear and unknowing. Miss Andrew yells at Michael after he calls her "Holy Terror", and screams at Jane after she states she doesn't like wearing stockings. Miss Andrew tells Mrs. Banks that her children are brats, but she's come at the right time, with her gruesome tonic, Brimstone and Treacle and cod liver oil and carbolic soap, liberal doses of each. She uses words both to explain her methods and to give reasons why Brimstone and Treacle will work, at the same time forcing large doses into the children's mouths. She wants Michael to be sent to boarding school, and Jane to be in her own hands. She drops her tools in her handbag, and once again states that Brimstone and Treacle will work. She throws the bag carelessly at the servants, and this time, the Banks' house flashes with green lights from windows while the Banks and their servants tremble and squat with tables in their backs. All is finished and like statues when Miss Andrew rubs her hands against each other and quickly places them on her hips. Lyrics '''Miss Andrew' speaking: I can see there is not a minute to lose! These children have been spoiled, I arrived here just in time! singing By chance I brought the punishment that best befits the crime... Brimstone and Treacle and codliver oil, liberal doses of each. These are the treats from which children recoil, the lessons I'm going to teach. Just follow my model, and don't mollycoddle, it may lead the irksome to irk. Brimstone and Treacle out So seek satisfaction from punitive actiontonic; takes spoon out; pours tonic on it ; Brimstone and Treacle will work! Miss Andrew speaking: Open! Michael Banks speaking: Does it taste as bad as it smells?! Miss Andrew: Worse! Michael Banks: Do I have to? Winnifred Banks: Well, I... Miss Andrew: tonic into Michael's mouth, who gags OPEN!!! singing Brimstone and Treacle and carbolic soap, these are the tools of my trade. With spoonfuls of sugar you don't have a hope, of seeing that changes are made. children Where manners are chronic, my tincture's the tonic! tonic in spoon, gives Mrs. Banks bottle It's certain to wipe off that smirk. tonic Just pour out a ration [dramatically raises hand in matronly fashion; spoon into Janes mouth Brimstone and Treacle will work! giving Mrs. Banks the spoon Your son will go to boarding school at once! a "bring it on" signal As for the girl, I shall take charge of her myself! takes the spoon from Mrs. Banks and a napkin from her bag I won't stand for whining or whinging or whimpering,spoon with napkin and takes tonic from Mrs. Banks crying or lying or sobbing or simpering!the servants to come quick I feel it's clear that in these two such bad habits her "tools" in her bag and takes it luuuurk! a fist ready Just threaten to throttle, fist then uncork the bottle; nodding Brimstone and Treacle will work! speaking Now show me my room! bag carelessly to servants, singing Brimstone and Treacle hand on hip and another extended out will... Banks and their servants tremble and squat, the lights get busted then back on, the windows flash with green lights, Miss Andrew raises and sways her hands in victory woooooooooork!Andrew makes a "finished" signal and the house is back to normal, the Banks and their servants all stand there as statues and look at Miss Andrew Category:songs